Team High School!
by StolenCard
Summary: bingung mau kayak bagaimana ? langsung baca aja ya ?


Team High School!

Alert: OOC, gak jelas banyak kesalahan deh pokoknya

Genre: Fantasy, Supernatural, High School

Summary: baca aja langsung (bingung)

* * *

Chapter 1  
Bruumm …  
Terlihat sebuah motor ninja berwarna orange yang memasuki halaman parkir sebuah sekolah yang cukup besar. Setelah pengemudi itu memakirkan motornya dengan benar, pengemudi itu langsung dan melepas helmnya dan menampakan wajah pengemudi itu. Pengemudi itu berpenampilan berambut pirang cerah, bermata biru saffire, mempunyai tanda tiga garis di masing – masing pipinya, dan memakai seragam kemeja putih bergaris vertical. Pemuda itu langsung mengunci motor ninjanya, lalu pergi dari sana. Tidak jauh dari pemuda bersurai kuning itu, terlihat dua gadis yang sepertinya sedang memata – matai pemuda bersurai pirang itu.  
"Bagaimana Tsubaki, apa kau merasakan sesuatu dari pemuda itu?" Tanya salah satu gadis ke gadis disampingnya. "Entah kenapa, aku merasakan aura suci meski tidak terlalu kuat yang terpancar darinya, Sona – Kaichou." Jawab gadis yang dipanggil Tsubaki.  
"Benarkah?" Tanya Sona memastikan dan dibalas anggukan.  
 _"Apa dia dari Fraksi Tenshi? Da-Tenshi? Atau Exorcist?"_ batin sona.  
"Sebaiknya kita mengawasinya, aku takut dia akan membawa masalah disini."  
"Ha'i."

Dilain tempat, pemuda bersurai pirang itu tengah mencari ruangan kepala sekolah untuk menanyakan dikelas manakah dia akan masuk. Saat sedang asik – asiknya mencari ruangan kepala sekolah, tiba – tiba dia menabrak seseorang di persimpangan jalan.  
Bukk..  
"Uaahh!" Teriak pemuda pirang itu lalu terjatuh.  
"Ittai! Go-gomen, a-aku ti-tid…" belum sempat pemuda bersurai pirang itu meminta maaf, tiba – tiba darah keluar dari hidungnya. Bagaimana tidak mimisan, pemuda bersurai pirang itu sedang menibani seorang perempuan dan tangan kanan sang pemuda berada di oppai kanan yang cukup besar si perempuan yang sedang ditibaninya. Entah karena reflex atau angin lewat, tiba – tiba si pemuda bersurai kuning itu meremas oppai kanan si perempuan.  
"Engghh~" desah perempuan itu secara tak sadar. Pemuda bersurai pirang itu yang mendengar desahan yang cukup erotis menurutnya, langsung memerah wajahnya dan langsung melepaskan cengkraman tangan kanannya. "Gomennasai!" ucap pemuda pirang itu. Sedangkan si perempuan langsung duduk didepan pemuda pirang itu. "Ara – ara, ternyata Naruto-kun sudah pulang dari London." Ucap perempuan sedikit tidak nyambung bagi si pemuda pirang. Sedangkan si pemuda pirang cukup terkejut saat perempuan didepannya bukan memarahinya malah terkesan menyapanya.  
"Eh? Bagaimana kau tahu namaku?" Tanya si pemuda pirang yang diketahui bernama Naruto.  
"Ara – ara, setelah 1 tahun lamanya kau pergi ke London kau sudah melupakan salah satu temanmu ini? Mungkin ini akan sedikit membantumu." Ucap si perempuan lalu melepas ikat pita berwarna orange yang sedang dipakai perempuan itu. Perempuan itu lalu menggerai rambutnya yang panjang itu. Sedangkan Naruto yang melihat perempuan didepannya melepas ikat pitanya bingung sejenak. Setelah beberapa detik Naruto akhirnya ingat perempuan di depannya.  
"EHH!? JA-JANGAN!? KA-KAU!? AKENO?" Teriak Naruto kaget seraya menunjuk perempuan yang dikenal bernama Akeno. "Akhirnya kau mengingatnya, Naruto-kun." Ucap Akeno seraya tersenyum.  
"Sudah lama kita tidak bertemu ya?" ucap Naruto.  
"Hmm, 1 tahun kita tidak bertemu." Balas Akeno.  
"Gomen – gomen, aku tidak mengingatmu. Soalnya kau sedikit berubah." Ucap Naruto.  
"Berubah? Apanya yang berubah hah, Naruto-kun?" Ucap Akeno sedikit menggoda karena tahu maksud Naruto.  
"Y-ya, ka-kau se-sedikit be-berubah di beberapa ba-bagian." Ucap Naruto dengan wajah memerah seraya menggaruk pipinya yang tidak gatal.  
"Kalau boleh tahu, beberapa bagian itu dimana ya? Na~Ru~To-Kun." Ucap Akeno lagi dengan nada sensual yang dibuat – buat dibagian akhir.  
"Ah sudahlah. Aku ingin meminta sesuatu padamu." Ucap Naruto.  
"Apa itu?"  
"Bisa kau antar aku keruang kepala sekolah? Aku tidak tahu tempatnya." Ucap Naruto cengengesan.  
"Oh, kalau begitu ayo ikut aku." Ucap Akeno seraya pergi mendahului Naruto dan diikuti oleh Naruto.

Di Ruang Kepala Sekolah  
Tok  
Tok  
Tok  
"Masuk." Ucap kepala sekolah dari dalam. Setelah mendengar perintah dari kepala sekolah, Akeno dan Naruto yang diluar ruangan langsung masuk kedalam ruangan kepala sekolah. "Ada apa perlu apa anda kemari, Himejima-san?" Tanya kepala sekolah. "Kepala sekolah, aku kemari ingin mengantar orang ini." Sahut Akeno Himejima seraya menunjuk Naruto. "Oh, Kau murid baru itu ya?" Tanya kepala sekolah dan dibalas anggukan Naruto. "Baiklah Himejima-san, kau boleh keluar." Ucap kepala sekolah. Akeno pun mengangguk, lalu keluar dari ruangan kepala sekolah. "Rossweise-san, tolong antar murid baru ini ke kelas X1." Ucap kepala sekolah. "Ha'i." Jawab seorang guru perempuan berambut putih yang bernama Rossweise.

* * *

To Be Continued  
Thank you for reading, sorry kalo banyak kesalahan pada fict ini karena saya masih pemula  
Jaa Ne~


End file.
